I'll Make You Change Your Mind
by Zafona
Summary: One Shot. Castiel refused Crowley's offer and is promptly punished for it. Feeling dirty, he lies to Dean to keep a secret. When Cass can't stop after everything, can Dean save him from Purgatory? Crowley/Castiel graphic sex here Castiel/Dean Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note_****: In the last 4 months I re-watched all of Supernatural (seasons 1 through 6) and finished Season 6 this afternoon. I saw something new the second time around (possibly in light of the new supernatural season 7 promos lol) but I accept Cass and the way his character's going. If I don't I'll end up a crying puddle on the floor in a few weeks so I know I have to accpet it lol**

**Anyway about this fic, it's a one shot and, after a new interest in Crowley/Castiel, I wanted to write a sort 'reason why Castiel said yes to Crowley'. It's got slash and it things get rough so if you don't wanna see Castiel raped then don't read.**

* * *

><p>"Do we have a deal then?"<p>

The angel's face looked pained as thoughts clearly ran across his mind. He had few choices, either he could give in and surrender to his big brother, losing all the progress he'd made. Or he could fight back. Fighting back required power, required strength that he couldn't muster on his own or ask of anyone else; especially Dean. Dean Winchester, who had given his life to a cause forced on him, who had never stopped fighting even when the world looked dismally broken and ready to crumble. Dean Winchester had lost everything in the last six years of his life and there was no way Castiel could tear Dean away from a family that finally loved him like they should. Like he should have.

Fighting back against Raphael required things that Castiel could never accomplish alone; this deal, this contract he was about to sign with the king of hell, was his only option. It was the only way he could keep Dean safe, and yet... It was also a clear path to pushing him away; to betraying a trust that had been beaten and abused by everyone Dean had ever loved. Cass squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, "No." His gaze lifting back toward Crowley, "No deal-"

Crowley's hand over the angel's throat cut off the rest of his sentence, an anger burning in the demon's soulless eyes, "You don't have a choice, love."

Castiel struggled to protest but he felt cold metal pressed against his clenched jaw. He recognized it immediately; an angel blade. _'When did he...'_ Cass couldn't recall when he'd lost it or it had been stolen or what, all that mattered in that moment was what he said or did next. His gaze shifted to the Crowley's eyes again, the desperation present there reminded him of himself, "What will you do?" He choked out the words, his voice ever rougher than usual.

Crowley paused, as if contemplating his next move though he obviously already had something in mind. "I'm gonna change your mind, ducky." He grinned wickedly, "I got a hold of some of that 'holy oil' you feathery bitches are so scared of." With a wave of his hand a bucket slid across the floor to him and one more flick had it splashed all over Castiel, soaking him entirely.

Cass flinched, a skip in his chest told him that fear was getting the better of that arrogance he was feeling. He watched as Crowley waved a lighter back and forth, showing him that his demise was only a flick away. He shifted uncomfortably, his clothing clinging to his chilled skin in all the wrong places, or at least in his opinion.

Crowley had taken notice of Cass' wardrobe and smirked; he moved the blade from Cass' throat and tore it down the front of his shirt. Placing the blade down on a nearby table, Crowley ran his hand down the slick, exposed skin of Castiel's chest. The angel shudders in protest and tries to pull away but the light is lifted close to his face, "Wanna be a crispy critter?" Crowley's voice was soft and gentle though his tone was a frightening thing. Cass shook his head, swallowing hard as his eyes fixated on the tool that could kill him in seconds. "Then DON'T STRUGGLE SO FRIGGIN' MUCH!" He shouted angrily, grabbing Cass' hair and slamming his head into the wall.

Cass' knees gave out involuntarily, his mind racing to find a way out of this. If Crowley would let go of him for a second he could fly off easily, but he knew he couldn't rely on that happening. The demon forced Castiel all the way to the floor, using his weight to pin the angel down. Cass squirmed but he knew the lighter wasn't far off, his blue eyes stared in wide desperation, hoping Crowley wouldn't decide to fry him up anyway.

Crowley had something else in mind, something to bring this angel down from on high. He leaned in close to Castiel's unwilling ear, a foul grin on his lips, "I'm going to defile you, angel, and you're going to like it."

Cass' breath caught in his throat as he turned those fearful eyes on the creature pinning him to the dirty floor. He'd walked right into this, that was his first mistake. His second was following the demon straight to hell, where the King reigned. "No, wait-" Cass tried to protest but his mouth was covered immediately.

"Shut up," Crowley hissed, "You said no, I'm going to _persuade_ you." His devilish smile didn't fade as he ripped the remaining clothes from Castiel's trembling body.

Cass' mind swarmed with thoughts though one came out to him predominantly; what would Dean think? Castiel being defeated, forced down and dirtied like this? Cass had imagined his first time. but only once, and it was with Dean. He shivered against the cold floor as his clothing was discarded. He mumbled into Crowley's hand but the new devil didn't care to listen. He took a firm hold of Castiel's small shoulders and forced him around, pressing his face against the filthy tiled floor of hell.

Castiel gasped as Crowley's cruel hands roamed his cooled flesh, searching out little crevices and nerves to push the angel closer to the edge. "Wait," he pleaded, trying to lift himself to at least be supported by his forearms, "Please wait,"

Crowley paused for a second; Castiel's breathless voice begging wasn't something he intended to put an end to immediately. "What's wrong, angel?" He asked mockingly, roughly gripping the soft skin of Cass' hips and forced his ass upward to present that beautiful entrance.

Castiel winced and clenched his hands into fists, "You don't need to do this,"

"Oh contraire, ducky," Crowley mused, lowering his own pants and underwear. His eyes shifted to the limp dick dangling between Castiel's shaky thighs, a quick lick of his lips told him he wanted a taste of it, though that could wait a moment. "I have to teach you what it means to turn down an offer you can't really refuse in the first place."

With those simple words, Crowley plowed inside. Castiel threw his head back with a cry, as he started to lift himself onto his knees hell's new king slammed him back down. Cass squirmed and whimpered in protest, reaching back weakly to stop the process with little success.

The friction between them was staggering, no lube whatsoever and Crowley wasn't being too nice about it. He leaned back and slammed in again, pummelling the angel's prostate relentlessly. Cass slid against the floor inelegantly with each thrust, Crowley pinning his head to the floor with his free hand, the other ruthlessly slapping his ass and yanking painfully at his stiffening cock. "Somebody likes it rough, yeah?" Crowley growled. He started stroking Cass' swelling member, thumbing at the foreskin playfully.

Cass couldn't help the erection; it was an involuntary reaction due to the ferocious stimulation he was receiving. He wished he had the strength to stop the moans and cries, he _really_ wished he could quit whimpering. But what Cass ultimately wished he could do was keep his dignity, not enjoy it and certainly not come from it. He wasn't able to do any of the things he hoped for.

In unending humiliation, Castiel lay in a pool of his own secretions while Crowley had his way with him, pounding him repeated against the cold, filthy floor. Tears fell from those baby blues as an image of Dean living comfortably with a loving girlfriend came to mind. Castiel sniffled audibly, his body trembling violently from the cold, pain, and sobs. "Please..." he managed to choke out through staggered breaths, "Please stop... I'll do it, I'll work with you. Please stop." Cass sobbed erratically, turning his head to face the demon who seemed to have paused to listen to him.

Crowley slammed him one more time, ripping a scream from Castiel's hoarse throat and splashing a white, hot mess all over his anal canal. "Alright," he sighed, pulling out carelessly and watching the mess drip out of Castiel's used, ruined ass. "Let's discuss details then."

Cass lowered himself to the floor, attempting to collect himself, though the harder he tried the more he fell apart. He let out a distressed cry; his eyes squeezed shut as he curled into himself. Crowley knelt next to him and lifted him up so they were nose to nose, staring into one another's eyes. Castiel sniffed, his shaking hadn't stopped but his eyes remained locked with the demon's. Crowley was oddly attracted to the tear-stained face, those pudgy cheeks and those hunger-inducing lips. He leaned in and took a taste of them, passionately and gently as if consoling the abused angel.

Cass' body shook though Crowley's arms wrapping around him gave him comfort, at least someone would have him now that he was defiled, disgusting and unclean. Cass' arms flung around Crowley's neck and the demon took him into his lap, comforting a desperate soul. After their lips separated Castiel lowered his head against Crowley's chest, curling into the man who hadn't looked at him like he was the filthy, pathetic thing he felt like. "I'm sorry," Cass whispered, his voice sounded ruined and broken.

"No worries, angel." Crowley spoke softly, reassuring. "It's over now, you'll be fine."

Castiel's hand closed on Crowley's shirt, clinging to him. Cass couldn't stop thinking about Dean, how he'd walked away from the hunter. He knew this path would hurt Dean, he knew he had to keep it a secret for as long as possible. If it all worked out then he'd be rid of the threat in heaven and could go on with life like before... couldn't he? Would Dean have him around, now that he was deflowered and used? Cass shook his head; he never wanted Dean to know about this, what happened here. He'd rather Dean think him a liar and a betrayer than look at him that way.

'_I love you Dean.'_ He though helplessly, wishing his thoughts could reach his human, _'I wish I could tell you... I hope you won't hate me when this is all over.'_ Cass squeezed his eyes shut and curled further into the warmth of Crowley's chest, trying to imagine he was in Dean's arms instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, reviews are made of love! So leave me some :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**_**: **

**I've been persuaded to continue lol Someone gave me an idea and I think I'll make at least one more chapter :) Thanks Eneth nin Galasriniel**

* * *

><p>Life was so different now, always lying, pretending, hiding and now running. Castiel kept the truth from Dean for as long as he could but there was something about the Winchester's that brought them straight to the most unravelling secrets. Cass never wanted Dean to know about any of this, especially how he and Crowley were <em>together<em>. Every fight between the demon and angel ended the same way as it had in the beginning, Cass ended up in Crowley's arms sobbing and trembling just as before.

Sam and Dean had thankfully only discovered the terrible deal he'd made, none of the rest. Cass tried to explain himself to Dean, tried to explain it in Crowley's terms but his friend would have none of it. It hurt; his heart ached every time Dean turned that disapproving look on him. But what could he do? The way Dean would look at him if he knew the truth would be so much worse, wouldn't it?

Cass fidgeted with the disgusting mixture of virgin and monster in his hands, the container starting to weigh more than he had anticipated. Crowley had just handed it to him, excited and fully expecting everything to go well. Cass bit his bottom lip, the expression Dean wore the last time they spoke burned into his brain and stabbing at his heart. _'Dean...'_

"I'm changing our arrangement." He blurted out, standing up and turning to face the man he'd come to depend on and yet despise considerably.

Crowley's expression hardened, "Ducky," he spoke menacingly, approaching Cass in that familiar way, "We've talked about this."

Cass stepped back and shook his head, "I'm no fool, Crowley. I won't hand the new devil half the souls of Purgatory." This wasn't the only thing he was taking into account, if Crowley received half the power that Castiel gained then they'd remain at the stalemate they were at. Cass was afraid of the thought that Crowley would continue to punish him like he had been, he didn't know if he'd be able to handle that kind of treatment for much longer.

There was no way he could turn back now, though. They were on that path to Purgatory and it was the only way that Castiel could think of to remove Raphael from the picture. He had to save Dean, he _had_ to.

"You ingrateful little-"

Cass adjusted his shoulders and flared the strength of his grace in Crowley's direction, "Flee, or die. Your choice." He heard the words but couldn't believe it had been his voice speaking them. The only tone he'd ever taken with Crowley had been pleading, whimpering and sobbing since the first day. This? This sounded rough; it came out like gravel and actually made the King of Hell take a step away. One more forward motion of his legs made Crowley vanish and a wave of relief washed over him, at least for now.

Regret followed quickly, however. After all that he'd done to get to this point, what was it for? To hide? Dean figured out the deal and was coming for him, to stop him. He'd pushed Crowley away, defending himself for once, but he'd done it way too late. He'd broken the wall in Sam's mind to protect his fucking secret, now Dean would never take him back. Tears flowed down Cass' cheeks, his arms wrapped around the key to saving Dean's life one more time. What did it matter if Cass survived? It didn't, not really. Dean was forever out of his reach; no matter how far he reached or how hard he tried he'd never have him.

It was obvious where Crowley was going, he'd never give up on the Purgatory thing as long as he lived. Who could he run to that would fight Castiel? Raphael, the one Cass had been trying to stop. He knew he had to find a way to trick them, to make sure that he was the one left standing in the end of it all. Crowley, the new devil, could never win. Raphael, trying to restart the apocalypse, he could never allow to win. It pointed to one thing; Castiel had to beat them both and in one move. "God help me..." he whispered under his breath, his body eerily still.

* * *

><p>Dean's foot was flattened against the pedal which was pushed to the floor, they were running out of time and for all he knew Purgatory would bring about a second end of the world. With no idea what kind of monsters would spew forth, he figured it was a better idea to keep it shut. Of course, fighting against his angel wasn't something he'd expected or ever wanted to do. <em>'Damn it Cass.'<em> His mind cursed. _'Why would you go this far? Why wouldn't you just ask for help?'_

They arrived in time to be hurdled across the ground by a twister of demons, only further proving they were running out of time. Dean struggled out of the car and booked it to the building, to his angel. Maybe if he could talk some sense into him, maybe Castiel would come back, see it wasn't too late. Dean felt a strong and violent ache beating heavily into his ribcage as he snuck through the door and over looked the view below, Castiel stood opposite Raphael and Crowley with something of a bitter smile on his face.

'_Cass...'_ Dean's heart nearly stopped as he watched Crowley vanish and Raphael's exploding form splatter in several different directions. _'Cass no.'_

Those beautiful baby blues shifted to stare at Dean and he could see something broken inside. "Cass," Dean approached the power-drunk angel cautiously, "Cass?"

Castiel's eyes twitched, a malevolence having devoured the purity Dean used to see there. Cass' mind reeled in several directions, those painful feelings from earlier caught in a whirlwind of anger, humiliation, and self-loathing. And yet... something prevailed over all of it, forced it down in a burning rush and smothering it. _'I love you, Dean.'_ The thought, his favourite thought, started fading with the rest of who he thought he was. _'Dean... Dean! DEAN!'_ His mind screamed and his grace fought back but nothing he did could stop the monster inside him.

He watched within; the broken, destroyed expression Dean wore as he tried to talk Castiel down, or... whatever this thing was. From inside, Cass screamed for him, begged to be saved, set free again... But his words came out different, they weren't even his words. "I'm your new God." Cass couldn't believe what he was hearing but he couldn't stop it, this thing... whatever he'd consumed from Purgatory had taken over him, pushed him to the edge and further. _'DEAN!'_ He shrieked in his desperation but his voice barely made a sound, made no difference.

Why would Dean save him? He'd lied, and betrayed Dean, and even hurt Sam! He was defiled, disgusting and dirty; used, ruined... who would want him now? Not just his first time but first everything, and several times had been stolen by a demon. He was beaten down and forced to a dirty floor more times than he wanted to remember, but he recalled each one. Every time he'd been left in his own humiliation, naked and alone. Why would Dean want something so vile? _'I'm not worth it.'_

"Cass, please." Dean's voice broke through the deafening rumble of souls within him, "Castiel, you can't do this. I can't lose you too." Tears ran down the hunter's face as he approached the over-powered creature.

Cass arrogantly didn't move to stop Dean from stepping forward, his condescending smile trained in the man's direction. "Cass, I love you." Dean choked, a light sob escaping him, "Please Cass." He reached and cupped the angel's scruffy cheek gently, leaning in and pressing his lips fully against Castiel's.

Cass' body flinched as if a surge of power gripped him and forced its way through him. From inside he could feel it, a rejuvenating sensation as if an enormous weight was lifted from him. But there was something else, a feeling he hadn't experienced in much too long. _'Father?'_ He whispered inwardly as the wave of strength passed through him, stealing much of the corruption in its wake.

Castiel slumped into the kiss and Dean's arms, his knees buckling beneath him knocking them both to the floor. Dean held Cass close, cradling him in his lap, "Cass?" his voice was soft and hopeful as he prodded his angel gently, stroking his cheek and following through by running his fingers past Cass' ear and through his hair. "Cass?"

Deep blue eyes flickered open and drifted up his comforter's torso lazily, "Dean?" he whispered. In moments the reality of what he'd done dawned on him and he tried to pull away shamefully.

"Cass, wait!" Dean tightened his grip around Castiel's trembling shoulders, "What happened? Did you let go of the souls?"

Cass turned teary eyes on his human, regretful and ashamed he nodded, "Something forced them out of me." He swallowed and turned his gaze downward, feeling as though he wasn't allowed to look Dean in the eyes, "I'm so sorry, Dean." The tears dripped down his cheeks and onto his shirt, slowly soaking it. "I'm so sorry." Cass tried to pull away again, a last burst of strength before his sobbing broke him down. He was an angel again, still strong enough to tear away from Dean. Cass remained on the ground, his hands and knees barely holding him up as he wept, his entire body shaking ferociously. "Please forgive me!" he cried out, lowering his head to the floor.

Dean hurried to Cass' side, though he brushed past the angel's rear-end to get there. Castiel let out a sharp scream as he hurdled himself onto his side, his ass facing away from anyone in the room. Dean stared in shock at the wild, insane fear that consumed Castiel's expression and caused the angel to cry harder. "Please Dean I'm sorry! Please don't! Please don't!"

"Whoa, whoa! Cass calm down," Dean inched closer, "I'm not doing anything, I promise. Why are you so scared?" He got close enough to place a gentle hand on Castiel's shoulder reassuringly.

Cass trembled as he looked up at Dean, barely able to see through his tears, "I'm sorry..." His bottom lip started to vibrate with the rest of him but he promptly bit it, "I... I can't..." He couldn't explain what happened, not after hiding it and going to so much length to keep it secret. But... he owed Dean now; he owed him so much more than he could give. After what he'd done he deserved this, deserved Dean looking down on him like a dirty fool. "Crowley, he..."

Dean's eyes narrowed as he pulled Castiel into his lap again, "What did he do?"

Cass sobbed lightly, "He had his way with me; that's why I didn't come to you first... I'm ashamed of myself." He curled inward but Dean wouldn't let him go too far.

"Cass," He whispered softly in his angel's ear, his tone sympathetic not judging. "That's why you should have come to me."

"How could I?" Cass said hoarsely, "I'm filthy, I'm ruined and humiliated; I couldn't bear to let you know, to see you look at me knowing how I'd been defiled. I couldn't take..." he lifted his hands to cover his face, crying quietly into them.

"Cass it's not like that." Dean squeezed his angel, hoping to stop the shaking, "I could never look at you that way. Cass look at me for a second," Dean loosened his grip and leaned back a little, watching the puffy-eyed face slowly peer up at him, "I'm human, okay? I'm one of the dirtiest and filthiest beings out there, you? You're an _angel_. You're clean to a fault, Cass. With the snap of your fingers you could be good as new, I know you don't feel it but you _are clean_." Dean leaned forward and connected their lips again to prove he didn't care.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pressed his hips against the hunter's fervently, he could hardly express how happy he was to hear that. "Dean," he breathed into the kiss, pulling his face away enough to speak, "I love you."

Dean smiled and kissed back, "I love you too."

"You saved me." Cass whispered with a smile, "Thank you."

"Hey," Dean frowned, "You saved my butt more times than I can count, I think I owe you at least this much."

Cass sighed lightly as he laid his head down on Dean's chest, letting the remaining tears flow away.

Sam stumbled to Bobby's side, "What'd I miss?"

The older hunter shrugged, "Uh, not much." He glanced at Sam, then back at the two on the floor. For a second he just stood there until he had to do a double take. "SAM!" Bobby exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the taller Winchester, "My god boy! It's good to see ya!"

Sam smiled, "Yeah, I thought I'd show up with something trying to kill the world. Instead I get Dean snogging Cass, what the hell." He laughed wearily.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so I'm sure that's the real end of it lol Unless someone else comes up with a good idea to continue it. Btw I'd appreciate some reviews! I need the love XD<strong>


End file.
